


See A Girl Who Is Learning To Trust…

by flickawhip



Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [5]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, The Rape/Non-con is not for the current pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Filling in a little backstory for why Farah and Luna fall so easily into Rosalind's life...
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Queen Luna/Rosalind, Farah Dowling/Stella's Mother Luna/Rosalind
Series: Faralund  - Evil!Farah/Evil!Luna/Rosalind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213784
Kudos: 7





	See A Girl Who Is Learning To Trust…

The pain had been brutal the first time Farah’s mind brushed against Luna’s. She had felt and seen every inch of what her husband had put her though. Pushing her for things she didn’t want, had never wanted. 

Luna had moved from a father who was cold to her and saw her as a way to make money, a way to raise his families’ worth, to a husband who saw her as no more or less than a toy. A thing to play with. Then she was of age and things got worse.

He moves from playing with her emotions to pushing himself on her. Forcing her to take whatever he felt like. Beatings, savage attacks on her that left her bruised and broken. Hurling things sometimes. The bruising fading even as he moves to do worse, marking her up and cutting an angry scar that will never fade down her cheekbone. It’s hard to see but it’s enough to make Luna feel small even now. 

Stella is made, and born, and Luna is punished for her failures as a child, as a light fairy, as anything that makes her show as Luna’s child. Stella knows of course and when Luna can finally send the girl to Alfea, to Farah, she does. Anything for her daughter, the one bright spot. She grows slowly colder, more distant, trying to push the girl away, anything to hide what is happening to her. 

She feels small, and worthless, a failure of a woman who can’t even escape her husband. Then suddenly there’s Farah. Farah who pushes into the room having followed Stella here, the girl knowing she has to do something to save her mother, even if she doesn’t always understand what is happening. 

He lunges for his daughter and Luna finally finds her voice, striking him down and leaving him to Farah, moving away to sit, shaken to the core. She is wounded, blood covering her cheek where he has re-marked her, trying to lay an un-needed claim. Stella moves to help and is pushed back, Farah’s eyes glittering with anger as she looks down at him. 

Luna pushes Stella out then, shutting and locking the door even as she hears the hiss of fire, Farah marshalling a hidden power she has shown very few people. She can feel the blood on her face and between her thighs where finally, finally he had won. 

Farah’s eyes meet hers and she reaches on instinct for Farah, finally allowing herself to collapse. 

She wakes to a cool room, a soft breeze playing over her face where it’s healed, Farah’s touch nothing but gentle when she tries to sit up. 

“Stay still.”

Luna gives in, tries not to think about who must have seen her in her most broken state. Stella, she knows, is with Bloom. Farah’s mind gives her that easily, although she stiffens when she realises who must have healed her, both in her most intimate place, and at her cheek. 

“He won’t say a word…”

Farah’s promise is soft but dark and Luna shudders. She knows what that means. Farah has always been so light, so good, but she had always had a dark side for men who hurt women, or took advantage. She can only guess that Harvey has also been silenced. Then Farah smirks and leans to whisper ‘He owes me’ and Luna relaxes. Not dead, just bought silence. 

Time passes, Luna heals her heart, and mind, with Farah’s help. Things soften between Bloom and Stella to the point Luna knows they must be together, then Beatrix happens. Memories resurface until she wakes to Farah and Rosalind, Rosalind looks pleased and Luna can sense that Farah has given in to her darker side. She doesn’t fight her own slide into darkness, choosing love, no matter how darkly it comes. 

Both Farah and Rosa give her time, teaching her to trust all over again. She knows Beatrix was a lie, she had known the way Farah looked at her with guilt, but she chose to believe it, Farah had only stopped her to protect her and she knew that with a certainty that burnt to her core. She had always been safest at Farah’s side, the care Rosa shared her had only made her more sure. 

Now, looking at the possibility of adding Vanessa to their group she had known to select her sharpest knife, just in case. The way Bloom talked about her mother, the woman would need protecting at all costs.


End file.
